Cuando tu eres perfecto
by Jessi Weasley
Summary: Hi! Este es mi nuevo fic RHer espero que les guste. El principio se trata de que a Hermione la botan del piso, y Harry la invita a vivir con ellos, pero Ron, aun no lo sabe... ¿Como sera su re-encuentro? ¿Se trataran bien? ¿O se pelaran hastan morir?
1. Default Chapter

**_Cuando tú eres perfecto…_**

****

_Allí estaba, la solitaria Hermione Granger, durmiendo plácidamente en su cama hasta que…_

_-¡¡¡Ring!!! _

_-Oh! Maldito despertador-dijo la chica mientras lo tiraba al suelo de un manotazo. _

_-¡Hermione! ¡El despertador lo compre yo!-Dijo un chica pelirroja mientras recogía el despertador del suelo y ponía cara de molesta._

_-Lo compraste por menos de 1 galeon, ¿Qué mas da que se rompa? Y ahora silencio, quiero dormir…-Dijo la muchacha cogiendo la almohada antes tirada en el suelo y cubriéndose la cabeza con ella._

_-¡No!-Dijo la chica pelirroja del pelo lacio y ojos azules mientras destapaba a Hermione y le quitaba la almohada._

_-Esta bien… esta bien… ya voy… Un momento… ¿esto no suele pasar al revés? ¿Yo te intento despertar y tu dices que no?-Dijo confusa_

_-Sí ^-^  pero cansada de que siempre fuera lo mismo me eh despertado dos horas antes que tu para fastidiarte.-Dijo la casi-mujer de los ojos azules mientras echaba una sonrisa._

_-¿¡Te has levantado a las cuatro de la madrugada solo para fastidiarme?!-Dijo con estado shock_

_-Si… y por eso me voy a dormir… Buenas noches-Dijo mientras echaba un bostezo y se acostaba en su cama_

_-¡No, no, no, no, no, no! Ginny, ahora te quedaras despierta. Y no entres en el baño, pienso utilizarlo yo ^^.-Dijo Hermione Granger mientras levantaba a Ginny de la cama._

_-¡Vale! ¬¬-Dijo Ginny molesta._

_Hermione fue al baño y lo primero que hizo fue mirarse al espejo. En él vio una chica muy guapa de unos  23 años, de pelo rizado, ahora despeinado, y buen cuerpo. Le habían  favorecido los años, porque ya no llevaba el pelo enmarañado._

_-¡Eh! ¡¿Pero esto que es?!  ¡Esta es mi historia no la de…! Como se llame._

_-¡Lo siento! ¡Pero tu idea de una cervecería es muy aburrida!-Narradora Jess_

_-¡Pero si fue idea tulla y de tu falta de inspiración ¬¬ ya me echas a mi las culpas!_

_-¡Lo siento Ronnie!  __¡No te enfades pichoncito! __T_T ¡Perdóname, perdóname!-Dice la narradora Jess llorando y abrazándole de forma asfixiadora.- ¡Uh! Lo siento, se supone que deberías amar a Hermione y no a mí… aunque… (Cara diabólica) yo podría… ¡Nha! Los lectores me odiarían xD._

_-Sí… ahora… ¿comenzamos con la historia?- Dice Ron alegre de que la Narradora Jess le haya soltado._

_-Vale… pero ¡eh! No se olviden de la descripción de Hermione ^^ que no quiero hacerla otra ves xD.-Narradora Jess_

_-Si… ¡pero oye! Se te falto decir lo grandes que tiene los- Intenta continuar Ron pero no puede ya que la Narradora Jess le tapa la boca con la mano._

_-¡Eso entra en lo del buen cuerpo! ¡Pervertido! Por que te querré tal como eres u_u.-Dice la Narradora Jess dejando, por fin, de tapar la boca de Ron.- bueno… entramos con la historia._

_En un piso algo… quiero decir… Muy regado y de tamaño medio, vivían dos jóvenes de 23 años._

_-¡Harry! ¿¡Donde esta el pulóver negro que te preste ayer?!-Grita un chico pelirrojo desde el baño. _

_Después de 5 minutos, harto de esperar la respuesta de su amigo sale del baño con solo una toalla amarrada a la cintura, dejando ver ese atlético cuerpo que tenia con abdominales y bíceps impresionantes… pero sin pasarse, tampoco parecía un monstruo fortachón… _

_-¿¡Harry?! ¿¡Harry?! ¡¿Dónde estas?!-Dijo el muchacho caminando hacia el salón de estar, cuando de repente…_

_-¡¡Ah!! ¿¡Quien eres?!-Dice el joven confuso y asustado a la vez. _

_-¿Ron?-Dijo la bonita mujer que se encontraba en bata._

_-¿Hermione? ¿¡Que-que haces aquí?!-Dijo Ron todavía confuso y asustado, sin darse cuenta de que estaba delante de la mujer que había sido su amiga durante 7 años y novia durante… nunca ¡Pero tenia delante a la muchacha que había amado toda su vida! ¡Y él tenía solo una toalla tapándole sus cosas más personales! ¡Ni que ella estaba en bata! u_u que tonto nos salio el chico…_

_- Te preguntaras porque estoy en bata y… aquí… Pues… vine anoche porque me echaron de mi piso ya que no pude pagar lo de este mes… no es que me faltara dinero pero… me robaron todo lo que tenia ahorrado. Y entrando en una Web sobre los mejores jugadores de los Chuddley Cannon's  y ver donde vivíais. Toque el portero a las 3 de la madrugada y Harry me abrió. Me dormí en el sofá. _

_-Ah… Has-has cambiado mucho…-Dice Ron todavía asombrado_

_-Tú-tu tambien…-Dijo Hermione mirando de arriba abajo el cuerpo semidesnudo de Ron._

_-¡Dios! Voy a cambiarme. Espera un momento._

_-Si, claro…-Dice Hermione_

_Mi nuevo fic… ¿les gusto? Rezo por que si xD. Corto… como siempre, pero mas largo de lo normal. Ron es un pervertido… y como en todos mis fics tiene un cuerpazo que te caes de espaldas xD Me ah costado mucho escribir lo de la perversión de Ron, la frase que dice (cara de vergüenza) a si que espero que tenga su recompensa!! XD Bueno… ¡chao! Y por favor review! _

****

****

****


	2. Te matare Potter

**_*Cuando tu eres perfecto…*_**

_Capitulo 2_

**_\Te matare Potter…/_**

****

_Ron estaba en su habitación buscando algo que ponerse… la verdad le había extrañado mucho verla allí… en su piso… a las 6:30 de la mañana… y al verla… empezó a sentirse algo… raro.  Al verla volvió a presenciar  una sensación que no experimentaba desde hacia tanto tiempo… eran 6 años… era mucho tiempo. _

_Cuando al fin termino de vestirse… Hermione ya no estaba._

_-¿¡Hermione?! ¿¡Hermione, donde estas?!-Gritaba Ron alarmado al no ver la presencia de… ¿su amiga?_

_-¡Ron! ¡Estoy aquí! En el baño-Se oía  la vos de Hermione a través de la puerta del lavabo_

_Ron puso su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta directo a entrar en ella pero un momento antes…_

_-¡No entres! ¡Me estoy cambiando!-Dijo Hermione alarmada_

_Ron retiro rápidamente su mano del pomo._

_-Lo siento…-Pidió disculpas Ron con la cabeza gacha y sonrojándose un poco. Después se sentó en "su" sillón_

_La puerta se abrió y Ron pudo ver a Hermione quien ya se había vestido. Llevaba puesto Una falda azul marino que le llegaba por las rodillas y una camisa de mujer larga y de tela fina con una especie de pañuelo de flores en el cuello y el pelo lo llevaba recogido en un elegante moño._

_-Eh… ¿a donde vas? Tienes pinta de profesora…-Dijo Ron mirándola y esbozando una sonrisa._

_-Ron… soy profesora. Le doy clase a niños muggles… actualmente de… 6º curso._

_-Ah… Yo pensaba que podríamos… ir a algún sitio y… sentarnos a hablar…-Dice Ron algo decepcionado_

_-Lo siento tengo clases y… ya llego tarde.-Hermione abre la puerta y con sonrisa pícara y brillo en sus ojos dice antes de irse- Ron… vengo a las tres.-Y cierra la puerta después de Salir por ella._

_Ron… después de eso sonríe abiertamente y se pone a jugar con una pelota de plástico _

_Un rato después…_

_-¡Por fin llegas! ¿Dónde estabas?_

_-Ron yo…_

_-¡No me vengas con esas Potter! _

_-Lo siento hermano… ¿te asustaste? :p _

_-Jeje… muy gracioso, ¡al menos podrías haberme dicho que ella estaba aquí!_

_-¿Qué querías? Vino a las tres de la mañana le abrí la puerta y me fui a dormir de nuevo. A demás… creí que tus sentimientos por Hermione habían acabado hace  ya tiempo_

_-Y acabaron! Pero creo que… han vuelto a flote. Y… cambiando de tema… ¿Qué hacías?_

_- yo… fui al supermercado.-Dijo Harry muy nervioso mientras le caían  gotas de sudor. _

_-Al Súper eh… ¿y donde están las bolsas de la compra?-Dice Ron desconfiado mientras da vueltas alrededor de su amigo_

_-Eh… esto…_

_-Como esta han pasado ya muchas ocasiones… sabes… No te veo mucho…-Dijo Ron sin dejar de dar vueltas_

_-¿A si?-Dijo Harry aun mas nervioso desabotonándose el botón  del cuello de la camisa_

_-¡Confiesa!-Ron coge la lámpara de escritorio encendida y se la pone cerca de la cara._

_-¡Nooo! ¡Jamás!_

_-¬¬_

_-Jeje_

_Ron deja de apuntar a Harry con la lámpara._

_-¡Ah! ¡Estoy ciego! ¡No veo nada!!!-Dice Harry cayéndose al suelo_

_-Eso te pasa por guardarme secretos :P_

_-Ay…-gemía Harry de dolor sacándose un tacón de aguja que se le había clavado en la espalda._

_-Ron… ¿te has vuelto travestí?-Dijo Harry con vos calmada, los ojos aun cerrado, tirado en el suelo y con  el zapato de mujer aún  agarrado en la mano._

_-No cariño… es de nuestra invitada…-Contesto Ron burlonamente poniendo vos aguda… más o menos como la vos de una chica cursi y de los años 80._

**_Hola!! ¿Cómo están? Me quede emocionada al ver todos los review que me pusieron ;_; Siento dos cosas: Haberme demorado tanto y no hacer el capitulo largo. Es que… cuando Ron y Hermione tienen una "cita" si es que se le puede llamar así… De veras que lo siento mucho! Pero no tenia la inspiración suficiente para hacer el fic antes y lo del capitulo largo… no sabia que mas poner… Tan poca inspiración tenia que… miren… solo 500 y pico de palabras u_u. Quiero dedicarle este capitulo a mi amiga de internet Natty Potter… que no me habla desde hace como 6 meses o mas ¬¬. Ah Rupert Fan… por… que me cae bien xD. Y a Melania Weasley por intentar superar su amor por Ronnie xD. Y ahora… respondo los review xD._**

****

**_Yussi: Hola Amiga!! Pobre Hermione… que le harás TU  en sueños  xDDD. Gracias por tu review ;)_**

****

**_Esther: Gracias :p_**

****

**_Hermi12: Chikilla! Que me has manchado tomo el suelo! Yo que acababa de limpiar mi habitación T_T xD. Y espero que te guste mucho ^^ y si se te quedo cortito… imaginate este… xD. Pero prometo… por la bandera de… Cuba xD, que el próximo llevara al menos 800 palabras… sin contar la contestación de los review xD._**

****

**_Sonia_delupin: Tienes razón… ¿¡quien no ama a Ron?! xD. Me alegra que te guste el fic. Y si… lo seguiré :p _**

****

**_Rupert Fan: ¡Ya! ¡Te deje un review largo! ¡Cumple ahora tu con tu parte! xDDD. Me gusta que creas que el fic esta bien ^^. Gracias por tu review amiga mía del alma xD._**

****

**_June Barton: Si… lei tu fic. _****_Y no estaba mal... sinceramente pero... xD. Algo extraño. Y me costo bastante entenderlo O_O No sabia que los profesores se acostaran con sus alumnos… xD. Además de que… has hecho que empiece a odiar a Remus…. xDDD. Pero con el tiempo todo se arregla :p. ¡Gracias por todo!_**

****

**_Brujita: Ay Bruji… amiga… lo de largos… creeme que lo intente pero… u_u. Gracias por tu opinión xD._**

****

**_Melania Weasley: ¡Meeel!  Gracias por tu mensajito… y por habernos rebelado tus sentimientos íntimos hacia Ron xD. Gracias por decir que te gustaba ^^. Y… ¿soy yo o todos los review que tengo son de chicas?! O_O Esto es raro… xD. Bueno… yo creo que solo significa que los chicos son unos plastas que solo leen cosas de acción xD._**

****

**_Megumi Sagara1: Intente lo de pronto… de verdad… xD (cara de niña buena) _**

****

**_Ya con esto termino ^^. ¡Chao! ¡Y gracias a todas!_**

****

****

****

****


	3. Se acabo el encanto

**_Cuando tú eres perfecto…_**

**_*Capitulo 3*_**

_\Se acabo el encanto…/_

_Ron daba vueltas impacientes por toda la habitación. No podía creer que ella tardara tanto._

_-¿¡Donde estará?! ¡Son las 15:02! ¡¿Cómo puede tardar tanto?! (xD)-Dice Ron preocupado mirando su reloj suizo de oro y sin dejar de dar vueltas alrededor de si mismo._

_-¡Te preocupas demasiado Ron! ¡Solo han pasado dos minutos de las tres! Ni un segundo mas ni un segundo menos.-Dice Harry sin preocupación alguna sentado en el sofá de la entrada, con las piernas encima de la mesita de madera y con el mando del televisor en la mano._

_- ¡Si! ¡Segundos más! ¡5 segundos más!_

_- u.u_

_-¡Ay Potter! ¡Baja un poquito la tele! Estoy de porno hasta las narices.-Dice Ron parándose de pronto_

_-Esta bien… esta bien… ya lo apago.-Dijo Harry desanimado apagando el televisor._

_-Jolines…_

_-¡Dios! ¡Me matara!-Dice Potter levantándose de repente y cogiendo su chaqueta.- ¡Adiós Ron!_

_Iba a abrir la puerta pero algo se interpuso en su camino, más o menos… el brazo de Ron._

_-¿A dónde vas?-Dice pausadamente_

_-Eh yo… ¡Hola Hermione! _

_-Hola Harry, ¿sales?-Dice Hermione entrando por debajo del brazo de Ron._

_-Si.-Aprovechando la distracción del pelirrojo para salir.- ¡Adiós Ronnie!-Dice con vos burlona._

_-Ah! Se me ah escapado u.u-Dice Ronnie lamentándose_

_-¿Eh? ¿De que hablabais?-Dijo Hermione mientras colgaba su chaqueta y recogía la basura que había en el mugriento sofá y tiradas por el suelo._

_-De nada… ¿¡Eh?! ¿¡Que haces?!-Dice molesto al ver lo que esta haciendo ella_

_-Recojo la basura.-Dice ella cogiendo unos cordones de tenis todos sucios con hierba, moho, hongos y otras cosas que no quiero mencionar. Hizo una especie de circunferencia con ellos y los tiro a una papelera que estaba bastante lejos.-Wow! Canasta! ^-^_

_-¿¡Basura?! ¡¿Cómo llamas basura a esto?! ¿¡Como puedes llamar basura a los cordones con los que gane mi primer campeonato de barro?!-Dice Ron mosqueado sacando los cordones de la papelera.- ¿¡Como puedes llamar basura a la tirita que me pusieron en mi primera pelea!?-Dice cogiendo tambien una curita asquerosa llena de sangre y toda… _- Esto, son cosas muy valiosas.- Hablando calmado por primera ves. _

_-¡Esta bien! ¡Si te gusta tu basura! ¡Te lo dejare todo como estaba!-Hermione coge el cubo de la basura y echa todo su contenido encima de Ron. Después de eso, dejando a Ron muy impresionado abre la puerta (no la de la salida) y sale de la habitación dando un portazo._

_-Eh… Hermione… u.u_

_-¿¡Que?!_

_-Ese es el armario… -_-_

_-Ya lo sabía ¬.¬-Dice saliendo del armario xD y yéndose  a una habitación libre que había por ahí, donde supuestamente, empezaría a quedarse ella._

**_¿Eh? ¿Qué yo lo iba a hacer mucho mas largo? ¿Quién dijo eso? O.o_**

**_Ah… ñ_ñ lo dije yo… xD_**

**_¡Sorry! Es que lo siguiente no va a quedar bien en este capitulo! _**

**_Lo siento… perdonen a Jessi ¿_¿ Jessi es buena ¿_¿_**

**_La historia a dado un cambio grande n.n_**

**_Se acabo lo de ser bueno xD._**

**_Y creo que a esta historia voy a dejar que tengo muchos capitulo ñ_ñ pero solo si ustedes quieren, claro_**

**_Ahora respondo los review… pero…  no me peguen mientras voy a buscarlos n_n… porfis… xD _**

****

**_Hermi12: Un… ñ_ñ no vino precisamente pronto._**

****

**_Pink: Hello! Y gracias por el review ^^ _**

****

**_Esther: O.O ¿Soñado? xD Pues entonces creo que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo xD._**

****

**_Nury: Gracias Nur ^^ eres mu wena._**

****

**_Megumi Sagara 1: Lo de Harry… jeje xD solo lo se yo. Es como lo de J.K no? xD. Solo ella sabe que pasara xD._**

****

**_Bruji: ejem… xD. Si gana dinero, lo que se lo robaron, y lo del tacón, es de Hermione ¿recuerdas? Ron dice que es de nuestra "invitada". Creo que muchos de ustedes deberían leer las cosas más detenidamente xD. Gracias por tu apoyo._**

****

**_Shashira: Pue… al final te quedaste sin la cita ñ_ñ. Lo de largos u.u no camina xD.  Gracias!_**

****

**_Melania Weasley: ¡Si! ¡Si! Ya te oí! Gritona ¬¬ xD. A ver si no gritas tanto! Que el tio guapo al que estaba mirando por la ventana se dio cuenta y la cerro ¬¬ te odio xDD. Y te digo lo mismo, lee mas atentamente los fics xD. _**

****

****

****

****


	4. ¡No!

**_Cuando tú eres perfecto_**

**_*Capitulo 4*_**

_\¡No!/_

****

_Ya era de noche, el sol se había ido a descansar por unas horas. Salía la Luna, con su trabajo nocturno podía ver las estrellas y… vale… vale… ya vuelvo al tema u.u. _

_Como estaba diciendo, era de noche, para ser exactos, las nueve y media. Fue entonces cuando…_

_Sdgsdgsd…- Sonido proveniente de… la barriga de el señorito, pero no por ello afeminado, Harry Potter_

_-Ah… mis tripas.-Se quejaba… si… lo habéis adivinado, Harry Potter al sentir… un hambre terrible u.u._

_-¿Tienes hambre Harry? Te preparare algo__J__.-Dice Hermione dulcemente_

_-Creo que no podrás…-Dijo el guapísimo Ronald Weasley *_*_

_-¿Por qué? ¬¬-Contesto ella. Aun estaban enfadados… bueno… si esa es su forma de quererse… xDD_

_-Pues veras mi lady la nevera esta vacía.-Dice el con mucha naturalidad, sabiendo, por supuesto, que había ganado esa ronda._

_-Has ganado una batalla pero no has ganado la guerra ¬¬-Dijo ella. Después de eso… gruño xD_

_-Eh… chicos… por muchas guerras que hagáis, el hambre no se me quitara.-Dice Harry como si eso fuera evidente, lo siento, era evidente._

**_Cinco minutos después_**

****

_Estaban en un bonito restaurante/bufet  francés, Ron se preguntaba que hacían allí… ese sitio de restaurantes no era el "tipo" de Harry._

_-Harry… ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-Dice Hermione dudando todavía_

_-Pues… no se… me gusta este sitio ^^-Dijo Harry con cara de inocente_

_-Lo que tu digas ¬¬, a mi me sigue oliendo a gato encerrado.-Dijo Ron desconfiando_

_-Bueno… si no me quieres creer…-Dice Potter con total naturalidad mientras miraba el reloj.- ¡Dios! ¡Tengo que… que… que ir al hospital! Porque… ¡Sirius a revivido!- Al ver la cara de enfado de sus amigos sale corriendo por la puerta del restaurante._

_-¡Ese Harry! ¡Me las pagara!-Dice Ron de mal humor_

_-¡Como pudo haberse atrevido!-Dijo Hermione, enfadada tambien, pero sin perder la dulzura de su vos _

_-Bueno y… ¿Qué hacemos? Es una mesa bufet de… 500 dólares… _

_-Si… es verdad… mejor… nos quedamos… -Dice ella_

_Ron se encoge de hombros mientras busca una mesa_

_-¿Esa te parece bien?-Dice él._

_Pensamiento de Hermione - "¿¡Por que?! ¡Por que a tenido que elegir la mas bonita! _

_-Si…-Dijo Hermione tímidamente._

_La mesa era preciosa, al lado de la ventana. Por ella se podía ver que era de noche, y que ese barrio no era de pobres.  Había dos rosas en un precioso y fino florero de cristal. Era… perfecto._

_Se iban a sentar pero…_

_-¡AH!-Gritaron los dos a la ves. El camarero, que llevaba esmoquin blanco y negro (estilo mayordomo), les había cogido a ambos por la camisa, echándolos para atrás impidiéndoles sentarse._

_-Perdonen pero… este es un sitio de etiqueta… creo que tendrán que…- El camarero paro cuando Ron le enseña un billete de cien pavos (que discreta soy xD)-Bueno… tenemos unos trajes de primera clase guardados en un armario…os lo podéis poner y…- Para de nuevo cuando Ron lo mira "¬¬"-Esta bien… esta bien… os dejare así u.u… ¡Dentro de mil años! Jajaja!!! (Risa malvada xD)-Los coge de nuevo por la espalda y los tira a la calle justo antes de cerrar la puerta ferozmente, aun manteniendo la sonrisa… y por obligación del jefe, devolviéndoles los 500 dólares de la entrada._

_Hermione se levanta rápido y desesperada toca la puerta y con su dulce vos grita: _

_-¡Espere un momento! Se me han quedado dentro las lla… da igual u.u_

_-¿Se te han quedado dentro las llaves?-Dice Ron que estaba de pie detrás de Hermione muy calmado. Ella afirma con la cabeza. -¡Genial!_

_-Bueno… Harry supongo que estará en…_

_-¿¡Harry?! ¡Harry quien sabe Dios donde estará! Últimamente esta muy raro…_

_Hermione se aclara la garganta_

_- Tu sabes algo que yo no se…-Dice dándose cuanta de la situación._

_-¿Yo? Que va…-Dice Hermione nerviosa._

_Ron se empieza reír_

_-¿¡Que te hace gracia?!-Dice extrañada_

_-No sabes mentir- Dijo él sin parar de reírse._

_-Si que se mentir… se mentir muy bien.-Dijo ella no muy convencida de si misma_

_-Anda Hermione… tu no eres nada traviesa._

_-¡Si que lo soy! Soy una chica mala._

_-¿Una chica mala?-Dice el dando vueltas alrededor de ella. Luego se para detrás de ella y le susurra con vos sexy  al oído.-Si lo fueras, ya habrías pasado más de diez veces por mi cama…_

_A Hermione le recorrió un escalofrió puede que fuera por lo que Ron le había dicho, o porque estaba tan cerca de ella… no lo sabia, pero se sentía rara._

_-Y bien…-Dijo el cambiando totalmente de vos y separándose de ella.-¿Qué vamos a hacer mientras esperamos a que sea de día?_

_-Pues… ¡Tengo una idea!_

**_Jua Jua  :D, que mala soy ¿Por qué? 1, lo deje en algo… mas o menos interesante xD 2, no lo escribí de tantas palabras como prometí xD, 3 me demore mucho u.u._**

**_Excusas:_**

**_Pero deben comprenderme!! No tenía inspiración y eh pasado por muchas cosas u_u _**

**_Exámenes, cumpleaños, cumpleaños, cumpleaños, una muerte, miedo, exámenes, exámenes, poli deporte… _**

**_Extiéndanlo (cara de perrito suplicando)_**

**_Espero que aun así les guste el capitulo ^^. Y que me dejen review… ¿si? xD._**

**_Preguntas:_**

****

**_¿A dónde Irán?_**

**_¿Qué estará haciendo Harry?_**

**_¿Por qué Ron dice esas cosas?_**

**_¿Ginny aparecerá en el fic?_**

****

**_Todas estas preguntas y mas o algunas no en el próximo capitulo XD._**

****

**_Pero antes… respondo lo review:_**

****

**_Megumi Sagara 1: Es súper secreto xD, así que… no diré nada ^^. Gracias_****_J_****_._**

****

**_Jany_****_: Me alegra que te gustara xD, y que te hiciera reír ^^. Yo los chistes los pongo para hacer líneas xD. _**

****

**_Melania Weasley: Winki Winki!! No seas tontita xDDDD. _****_Que era una bromaa xD. ¿Eh puesto algo emocionante? ¿Si? Bueno… espero que con lo de emocionante no te refirieras a 5.000 palabras… xD._**

****

**_Brujita: No pasa nada ^^ si me da igual xD, así pongo más palabras y cuando ven el fic dicen: ¡Vaya! ¡Jessi se esforzó! xDDD y cuando vean que las notas de la autora son mas grandes que el capitulo… xD_**

****

**_Shashira: Eh… jeje… Es uno de los primeros review que contiene suplicas y regaños xD, eso es muy raro ¿sabes? xDD Y me dejaste sin beso ¬¬ mala xD. Pero esto va a ser una especie de cita así que… xD_**

****

****

****

****


	5. ¿Hay estrellas?

**_*Cuando tu eres perfecto*_**

_Capitulo__ 5_

_\¿Hay estrellas?/_

_-Menudas ideas que tienes u.u-Dice él_

_-¡Yo no tengo la culpa que tu no quieras entrar por la ventana!-Responde ella_

_-Yo lo que no quiero es tener que romper el cristal yo, con mi precioso puño T_T, nunca a tocado nada que le hiciera daño sabes? Es virgen-Dice el joven pelirrojo con un tono gracioso. _

_Hermione soltó un largo bufido, y luego, sin corte, comenzó a reírse._

_-¿Qué tiene tanta gracia? ¬¬-Respondió Ron molesto._

_-¿Qué tu nunca has pegado a nadie? ¡Já! Por si no lo sabias, tengo testigos. En todo Hogwarts fuiste el chico más peleón._

_-Bueno… puede, pero tambien el más guapo y apreciado por las chicas… o… ¿ahora me lo vas a negar… Hermione?-Dijo el muchacho sensualmente… *-* Ronnie!!! XD_

_La chica no dijo nada… se quedo callada._

_Eran las ya las 10:00, y ellos seguían hay parados… cuando un golpe de viento apareció por arte de magia y tumbo el dinero de los "amigos"  a una alcantarilla de por allí cerca._

_Ron grito suavemente  y se deslizo por la pared acabando sentado, ya sin ganas de intentar hacer algo._

_-¿Qué ah pasado?-Pregunta la chica aun sin saber… la desgracia xDD. El chico la mira con cara de "¿Tu que crees?" Y enfadada da una patada al suelo.-¿Qué vamos a hacer?_

_-No lo se…-Dice Ron, con ganas de que todo eso fuera una maldita asquerosa y sucia pesadilla… pero… un momento… el chico se paro a pensar…_

_"Estoy aquí… con Hermione… los dos solos… sin Harry… Genial" y sonrió picaramente.-Bueno… conozco un café muy bonito al otro lado de la ciudad, esta cerca de la costa… podemos ir si quieres…_

_-Bueno… no hay nada que perder. No creo que pase nada peor. _

_-Eh… ¡taxi!-Decía el chico acercándose a la carretera_

_-¿No se nos había caído el dinero? O.O_

_-Si… pero eso no significa que yo no tenga…_

_Un taxi para y Ron abre la puerta del copiloto_

_-Perdone… por favor, ¿Nos podría llevar a el café Tuomer?_

_-Les llevaría pero… ese sitio lo cerraron hace cinco años ¿sabe?_

_Hermione pone cara de sorpresa y le da un codazo_

_-¡Au! ¡¿Qué haces?!_

_-Bueno… entonces acérquenos  a…_

_El resto no se puedo oír, las campanas empezaron a sonar, marcando que ya eran las doce de la noche._

_-Está bien, de acuerdo. Señorita… caballero… suban al taxi_

_Ron cortésmente, le abrió la puerta a Hermione, y una ves que ella había entrado, paso él._

_-¿A dónde vamos?-Pregunto ella sin entender_

_El pelirrojo no contesto_

_-Ron… ¿Me oyes?-Dijo Hermione extrañada-¿Me oyes?-Repitió_

_-Si, te oigo. ¿Qué quieres?-Respondió saliendo de su transe y mirándola a los ojos._

_-Nada…_

_Hermione miro por la ventana del auto… el cielo estaba muy oscuro… negro… no se veía ninguna estrella… esa era una de las pegas de la ciudad._

_-No hay estrellas…-Dijo ella débilmente sin apartar la vista de la ventana._

_-Si… a eso le dicen contaminación lumínica… _

_-¿Has estudiado?-Dijo con un tono de burla la chica de cabello largo_

_-No, lo vi en una película… el chico le dijo eso a la chica antes de que los dos se besaran. Es mi película favorita._

_Hermione murmuro una cosa… Ron, que quería oírla se acerco a ella… hasta que… _

_-O.O!!!! ¡DIOS!-Dijo el chico alejándose de repente al ver por la ventana de ella a un chico con gafas y pelo revuelto color azabache besándose con una atractiva chica de pelirroja. Le dice al conductor que pare y se baja del coche._

_-¡¡¡POTTER!!!-Los dos enamorados saltan de repente al oír la vos de… Ronald Weasley, cuidador de hermanas xDDD._

_-Ay Dios…-Dice la pelirroja bajito._

_-Oh, Oh.-Dijo el ojiverde tambien bajito_

_Segundos después Hermione baja del coche intentando calmar al "cuidador" Pero el no le hace el menor caso._

_-¡¡¡TE MATARE!!! ¡¡¡PERVERTIDO DE MIERDA!!! ¡Que le estas haciendo a mi hermanita! ¿¡No ves que es una niña?!_

_Ginny permanecía callada._

_-Ron! No…-Harry intento seguir pero…_

_-No Harry… se defenderme por mi sola…_

_-Ginny… es mejor que se provoque un problema entre nosotros dos que un problema familiar… ¿vale?-Dijo Harry caballerosamente. Ginny asintió.-¡Ron! ¡Ella no es una niña! ¡Ah crecido! ¡De todos modos es solo un año menor que tu! ¡Y deberías alegrarte de que no este con un vagabundo cualquiera y que este con tu mejor amigo!_

_-¡Me da igual! ¿¡Sabes?! Yo…_

_-Ron…-Le interrumpió Hermione._

_-Que.-Dijo él._

_Hermione le agarro de la cara y le beso primero, un beso simple y sin soltarle mirándole tiernamente… Se sonrieron y el la agarro por la cintura y ella por el cuello a la ves que se besaban apasionadamente…_

_Ginny y Harry sonrieron… y se fueron._

****

**_Hola!! No se a vosotros pero a mi me ah encantado este capitulo… bueno… cuando me gusto es que estaban metidos en el coche xD, lo demás lo había echo hace una días todo a broma y sin ganas ñ_ñ xD. Una pregunta… ¿Fin? Ustedes no lo saben… yo no lo se xD_**

**_Ahora responderé a los 7 magníficos review que me dejaron xD _**

****

**_Merodeadora-Chii: Chica… a cualquiera le gustaría que Ron le susurrara CUALQUIER cosa al oído xD. Gracias por todo. Bye!_**

****

**_Melania Weasley: Pues fíjate… fueron a un hermoso taxi xDDD. Y si lo hacen o no… ¿me lo preguntas a mí? Yo vivo en el presente xDD, no tengo ni idea de lo que pasara o lo que haré en el futuro xD, ojalá lo supiera -_-  xD. Gracia!_**

****

**_Shashira: ¡Ay mujer! Que bien me caes ^^ xD.  Yo no creo que pongas a Ron y Herm melosos en tus fics o.o, creo que están bien _****_J_****_.  Que no tengan tan mala suerte… es que si todo les sale bien el fic seria muy aburrido ¿No crees? Bueno… chao! Espero que tambien me dejes review y que no te demores tanto en tu nuevo capitulo de Ronald y Harry de Hogwarts. _**

****

**_Yussi: 1º ¿Quién es asu ô.o? 2º No te entiendo xD y 3º gracias por el review!! ^^_**

****

**_Megumi Sagara1: ¿Por qué serás tan lista? xD, bueno, yo tambien me lo hubiera imaginado xD. ¿Sabes que estuve apunto de hacer que Harry fuera gay para reunirse con Draco solo para fastidiarte? Jaja, que va, eso ni pensarlo. Gracias :D_**

****

**_Azkaban: Pues claro que hacemos lo mismo, es que si no se deja en partes interesantes… la gente no se impacienta por ver el capítulo siguiente.  Sigue dejando review!! ^^_**

****

**_Kiara McGonagall: Si… soy mala xDD, pero vez, ya pasó algo ^^. _**

****

**_Muchas gracias a todos otra ves ^^. Y adiós!! Dejen review please!! 1093 palabras ^^_**

****


	6. Epílogo

**_*Cuando tu eres perfecto*_**

**_Epílogo _**

_Tres años después…_

__

_Vemos una preciosa casa de madera, lo suficientemente grande y acogedora. Con jardín y un bonito patio. Dentro… una mujer miraba tiernamente esa hermosa imagen del hombre de su vida con su más preciado tesoro. La chica sintió una leve patada proveniente de dentro de su estomago y pensó para si misma "Por ahora" _

_Si, la guapa mujer estaba embarazada, casada y con un hijo de solo un año precioso. Cerro los ojos intentando recordar la felicidad que se llevo cuando su hijito lloraba sin parar, el día en el que nació. Después de un rato se quedó dormida._

_-Te quiero…-Oyó que alguien hablaba, y al instante reconoció la voz._

_-Ron…Yo tambien te quiero.-Le contestó._

_-¿Qué soñabas?-Dijo el pelirrojo dulcemente mientras le daba un beso en la frente a su esposa._

_-Momentos felices… pero para eso no tengo que soñar ni quedarme dormida… estoy viviendo un momento bellísimo, tengo una vida feliz y llena de alegría… a tu lado._

_-Ma-mi Pa-pi!!-Se oía gritar a una pequeña y débil vocecita. Hermione, con ayuda de Ron, se levantó de la mecedora para ver que sucedía.- Tito Haddy y tita Giki  esta tele._

_-¿Eh?-Dijo Hermione confusa_

_-Ah!-Ron cogió a su hijo y lo sentó en el sofá con él.-Si, Hermione, mira, este mes han estado poniendo las bodas de famosos jugadores de quiddicth. Hoy ponían la de Harry y Ginny._

_-¿La boda?-Dice ella y justo después empieza a reírse._

_-Ma-mi de que die? _

_-Recordé cuando tu padre…_

**__**

**_Flash Back_**

**__**

_-Harry… quieres casarte con Ginny Weasley para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte os separe?_

_-Si quiero._

_-Y tu Ginny, quieres casarte con Harry Potter, para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte os separe?_

_-No…_

_O.O!!! (Resto del público y Harry incluidos xD)_

_-No solo voy a amarte hasta que la muerte acabe con algunos de los dos… te amare siempre como nadie a amado jamás_

_Ah… (Los asistentes con cara de alivio)_

_-Si alguien no quiere que Harry y Virginia se tomen en matrimonio que hable ahora o calle para siempre._

_Ron como si fuera un reflejo levanta la mano derecha. _

_-¡¿Pero que haces?! ¡Ron! ¡Baja la mano!-Y Hermione intenta bajar la mano del pelirrojo_

_Al final Ron se cae al suelo y todos se le quedan mirando. Su padre se reía pero su madre lo miraba enfurecida._

_-Eh… yo… jeje…-Estaba nervioso, no sabia que decir.- Puede seguir… n.n_

_Fin del Flash Back _

__

_-Jajajajajaja-Reía la chica-Ay, Dios Santo… Jajaja_

_-Deja de reírte ¬¬_

_-Es que… Jajajajaja!!! No puedo_

_-Yo no veo que tuviera tanta gracia… Y en cara de todo piensan tener un bebé!!_

_-Cada vez te pareces más a mi  padre_

_-¡¿¡QUE?!?! O.O_

_-Lo que oyes_

_-Yo no me parezco a tu padre! ¬¬_

_-Si que te pareces. ¿No te acuerdas lo mal que se lo tomo cuando dije que me iba a casar? ¿Y cuando les presente?_

_-Aich… no me lo recuerdes…_

_Flash Back_

_-¡Eh! ¡He dicho que no me lo recuerdes! ¬¬_

_-Vale… vale… u.u_

**_Holaaaa ¿¡Como están?! ¿Me echaron de menos? Ya veo que no u.u Oigan!! No vale me dejaron muy pocos review T.T Yo estaba muy ilusionada T_T Malos!!  Bueno ahora voy a responder a los `POCOS review ¬¬_**

****

**_Melania Weasley: Hello!! Para mi Ron es así de celoso. Lo actualice lo mas pronto que pude!! Mas o menos xD._**

****

**_Megumi Sagara1: ¿Qué secreto? Ô.o Me alegra saber que te gusto ^^. Aquí tienes el capitulo final, bueno el epílogo…_**

****

**_Shashira: ¿Rápido? Bueno xD… la vida es así… de repente tienes 20 vives la vida como un loco y al rato te ves como un viejo de 70 años que no hace mas que escupir XDDD. Gracias por tu review!! _**

****

**_Merodeadora _ Chi: ¿Bello? No sabia que fuera Bello ^^ Gracis!!_**

****

**_Lil Granger: Holaaaa. ¡Te extrañaba niña! ^^ Cuanto tiempo _****_J_****_. ¿Cómo estas? Espero que bien ^^. Y no te perdono ¬¬ xD, serian 4 review más si no te hubieras olvidado T_T Pero bueno… da igual xD. No fue el final… el final fue ahora ^^. Y gracias por decir que  mis fics son graciosos. Muakis!!_**

****

**_Pink: Graciaaas_**

****

**_;): Haber si  la próxima ves rebelas el nombre o algo!! Pero gracias ^^_**

****

**_Natty Potter: Natty!! GRACIAAAS si, tu Harry viendo porno ¬¬ xD, es un joven pervertido como todos, pero relax, Ginny ya no deja que lo vea xD, así que es una alegría no? Sabes que? Yo no eh probado el brócoli :s_**

****


End file.
